Anatomy Shnatomy 2
by KaruKageXP
Summary: Oh no! Sherlock is failing his anatomy class! It's up to John to help him! Warning: smut. Don't like, don't read. Now: 2 NEW CHAPTERS WITH MORE COMING SOON IF REQUESTED!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GAY SEX DO NOT READ. It will ruin your mind ;)**

"I don't see the point of all of this, John"

"Sherlock, you have to learn Anatomy or else you can't graduate!"

Sherlock huffed loudly and flopped on his bed. Sherlock and John had been roommates for all four years at their boarding school. People insisted they were together despite John's insistent cries of not being gay. Well, turns out he was… for Sherlock at least. He refused to tell Sherlock though. After all he was 'married to his studies' or some shit like that.

"We can start easy. Here, why don't we practice on each other?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean. The teacher gave us sticky note flash cards, and we can stick them on each other so we have a visual of where the different regions are."

Sherlock stood rather reluctantly and John picked up the sticky notes from his desk.

"Can you stand in anatomical position?"

Sherlock tilted his head and asked, "what's anatomical position?"

"Sherlock… you know the whole periodic table by heart, you could kill someone with one finger touch, yet you don't know what anatomical position is?"

"No, nor do I care."

John rolled his eyes and moved his hands, palms facing up. He detached the first sticky note and placed it on Sherlock's forehead. Sherlock went slightly cross-eyed trying to see it, making John smile at his silliness.

"Frontal."

He took the next sticky note and placed it on his shoulder. "Deltoid."

"I still don't see the point of this."

"If you let me get through this, maybe you will."

"Fine."

John picked up the next one. "Sternal." He placed the note in the center of Sherlock's chest and felt him shiver slightly. He looked up into Sherlock's eyes and saw them dilate. They stared in each other's eyes, the tension sparking. John broke the tension by looking down and picking up the next post-it.

"Abdominal," he whispered standing closer to Sherlock and placed the post-it on his stomach.

"Tarsal," he said kneeling down and looking up at Sherlock as he placed the note on his ankle. Sherlock's breathing caught as he stared down at John kneeling before him. John stood up and picked the next note.

"Carpal," he held Sherlock's wrist for a moment before placing the note on it. He hesitated before letting it drop down back into anatomical position.

"Axillary," John smiled at this. He lifted Sherlock's arm and tickled him. Sherlock flinched away and chuckled deeply. John placed the note on his armpit before leaning back, still smiling to read the next note.

"Orbital," he said placing the note on one of his eyes before giggling (it was a MANLY giggle!) "Now you really look like a pirate!"

Sherlock chuckled again with his sideways smile that made John weak at the knees.

"Nasal," he said placing the note on his nose. Sherlock stared intently at John not looking at the note. Once the note was placed John looked up and saw Sherlock staring intensely at him, he blushed and looked away.

"Buccal," and placed his hand with the note on Sherlock's cheek letting it linger there for an extra second before moving it down his jaw and letting his thumb linger on Sherlock's cupid's bow before whispering, "Oral," and going in for the kill.

Their lips met and Sherlock groaned from the contact. He wrapped his hands around John ignoring the post-its that periodically fell off. Sherlock broke the kiss for a moment and murmured, "Lumbar," and grabbed his lower back.

"Sacral," he continued as he moved lower and then squeezed his butt and whispered "Gluteal," before continuing to kiss him harder than before. John moaned and grabbed the back of Sherlock's head and whispered throatily, "occipital" before moving his hands across his front murmuring "Sternal, Abdominal, Umbilical, Pelvic and" he hesitated taking the time to kiss Sherlock intensely before moving his left hand a little lower and whispering as seductively as he could, "Pubic"

Sherlock lifted John off the ground from the middle of the room and placed him on his bed trying to keep their lips locked at the same time. He crawled over him and straddled him deepening their kiss. John tugged at his shirt.

"Get rid of this. I want to see you."

Sherlock moved back placing his hand teasingly on his shirt button not moving it "Come now, John, use your 'anatomical descriptive words'"

"Bastard." John said trying to sit up but was prevented by Sherlock's other hand, which pushed him back down.

"Use. Your. Words." He said, punctuated by three kisses.

"Take this offending piece of cloth off so I can see the upper transverse part of your anterior body PLEASE." John said rolling his eyes.

"My pleasure." Sherlock said taking his shirt far too slowly for John's liking. So much so that he started helping him when John finally got Sherlock's shirt off him, he took off his in record timing just before flipping them over to mark Sherlock with love marks across his neck and chest. Sherlock moaned throwing his head back and reveling in the pleasure John was giving him.

John covered Sherlock's mouth with his hand and whispered, "Keep quiet. We wouldn't want any teachers hearing you now would we?" Sherlock bit his lip trying to stifle another groan.

John reached for Sherlock's belt but was stopped by Sherlock's hand.

"You're wearing too many clothes. It's not fair." Sherlock said pouting slightly. John appeased him by throwing his jumper and uniform shirt on the ground without a second glance. "Rugby has been kind to you." Sherlock said more to himself than to John while caressing John's muscles.

John practically purred at the attention Sherlock was paying him and busied himself with Sherlock's earlobe. When Sherlock moaned again, biting his hand to stop himself, John remembered his task. His hands returned to Sherlock's belt and ripped his trousers and his pants off of him without any complaints on Sherlock's part.

"God, you're gorgeous."

"That's not what people normally say."

"What do people normally say?"

"Sherlock, you're gorgeous."

"Shut up, you narcissistic prick."

"You know you love it."

"I know. Too much talking." John replied as he grasped Sherlock and started giving him a hand job. Now, Sherlock wasn't keeping his moans in. John watched as Sherlock came undone for him. He searched for any sign that he was thinking and found none. He moved upwards and kissed Sherlock deeply trying to convey his emotions. He didn't think a kiss was enough, but Sherlock responded to it by enthusiastically wrapping his arms around John's neck and pulling him closer to him.

John detached himself from Sherlock's embrace so that he could move lower until his face was in line with Sherlock's prick.

He licked a straight line up Sherlock's prick before putting his mouth around the head and sucking hard, drawing out a long moan from Sherlock.

"God, John."

John continued to give him a blowjob until Sherlock grabbed his hair and tugged hard, signaling that he was close. John backed off and returned to giving him a hand job.

"More, John." Sherlock moaned before taking three of John's fingers into his mouth and wetting them.

John stopped what he was doing and stared at Sherlock. "Are you sure you want to go that far? We could just do this-"

"No. Come on, John. Please." Sherlock panted letting the fingers go reluctantly, unable to speak in complete sentences anymore because he was so turned on.

John hesitated for a split second before going into action. He rubbed his fingers around Sherlock's entrance before slipping one finger into him. When Sherlock began fucking himself on John's finger, John added another and later one more, scissoring him, and occasionally hitting Sherlock's prostrate causing him to nearly cry out from all the pleasure. When John deemed him ready, he pulled his fingers out with a small keening noise from Sherlock. He took his trousers and pants off and grabbed a condom from the side table putting it on as quickly as possible before replacing his fingers, slowly, with his own sex. He watched attentively for any signs of intense pain from Sherlock. Tears came to Sherlock's eyes from the intense feeling. John stilled and leaned up to kiss the tears away. He reached onto John to keep him steady and balance him out.

"You are amazing. You are." John murmured to Sherlock not sure if he could actually hear him or not but not caring either.

"John. Move. Please." Sherlock thrusted his hips once and John got the message. He moved in and out of Sherlock slowly at first so that Sherlock could get used to the sensation. But soon, slow wasn't enough for Sherlock. Sherlock moved his hips up and away, effectively changing their positions and giving Sherlock control. John grasped his hips and helped him as Sherlock rode him fast and hard while he thrusted up into him.

"John… Jo- I'm close."

"Me too. Just a little longer."

Sherlock moved faster and threw himself onto John harder. Sherlock finished first, his cum getting on both of them and John came inside of Sherlock. After a few moments of silence, Sherlock collapsed on top of John. John rolled them over and pulled out, taking the condom off and tying it before throwing it near to the trashcan. He reach for a tissue and cleaned Sherlock off first before himself and afterwards, collapsing next to Sherlock.

"Remind me, why didn't we do this before?" John asked turning to Sherlock who was trying to control his breathing.

"Because you were too scared to confess to me and I was too scared to directly confront you."

"Ri- wait. What do you mean? Did you fail anatomy on _purpose_?"

"John, of course I know anatomy. It is imperative to know. I… failed to turn in a few assignments so as to be able to ask you for some tutoring and you, being the kind friend you are, agreed."

John stared at Sherlock before bursting out into laughter. "I cannot believe you would fail a class just to be with me!"

Sherlock chuckled along with him. "I guess it is a little bit ridiculous."

"So…"

"If you are going to try and talk with me right now about our relationship, I suggest we wait until tomorrow. I believe I need to reboot my brain after that… session."

"If by 'session' you mean mind-blowing sex, then I understand. We'll talk tomorrow." John said about to get up to go to his bed before Sherlock grabbed his wrist.

"No. Stay."

John blinked but climbed back into bed and held the curled up Sherlock to him as they both drifted off. 'Looks like anatomy has more that one use, doesn't it?'

**The funny part is that writing this fic has helped me in my anatomy class :D**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**It makes me happy to know what you think. This is my first time publishing smut so let me know!**


	2. The Skeletal System

"Why is anatomy so hard?"

"Pff… that's what he said." John said not looking up from his anatomy textbook. They were supposed to be studying for their anatomy quiz on the skeletal system, but Sherlock was having trouble focusing.

"Jaaaawn…" Sherlock said trying to get his attention. John ignored him.

"Joooooooooohn." Sherlock said a little louder.

"JOHN!"

"What?" John exclaimed exasperated.

"I need help."

"Can I get that on tape? I want to treasure that phrase."

"Shut up, John. I need help learning the skeletal system."

They stared at each other. John knew what Sherlock was doing and it wasn't going to work.

"Oh no. No. Not again. I will not fall for it like I did last time."

"Because last time was extremely unpleasant, right?" Sherlock said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant." John said. "Last time you tricked me into 'tutoring' you when really you knew everything on that test already!"

"I knew it but I needed to practice." Sherlock said.

"Really?" John said "Because that's not what I remember."

"Please John? You don't have to do anything! I'll poke where the bones are on you and then I'll practice with Yorick" he said nodding to the skull on the kitchen table, "to practice the parts of the skull." Sherlock said reasonably. John sighed.

"Fine. How do you want to start?"

"Stand up, anatomical position."

"_What's that_?" John said mockingly. "Ok so maybe I _did _know that but you wouldn't have helped me if I already knew everything!"

John rolled his eyes and stood with his palms facing towards Sherlock. Sherlock placed his hand on Sherlock's arm.

"Humerus."

He moved past his elbow, "Ulna" he said as he pressed lightly on the bone on the outside, "Radius" as he moved to the inner bone.

"Carpals." He grabbed John's wrist. He paused there and felt John's pulse slowly grow faster.

"John, your pulse is faster than usual."

"And you know why. Anyways, you aren't trying to learn the cardiovascular system we're learning the skeletal system!"

Sherlock smiled and moved his hand to hold John's hand. "Metacarpals and phalanges"

"Different parts of the phalanges?"

"Distal, Middle, Proximal."

"Good. Continue." John said smiling.

Sherlock lifted his other hand keeping his left one grasped in John's right. He brushed across his collarbone causing John to shiver a bit. It was a weak spot of his.

"Clavicle."

His hand moved lower as did his voice, "Sternum, Xiphoid Process" and to the right, "ribs."

His hand grasped at John's waist, "pelvis and continued to move lower to his leg. He released his hand from John's grasp and slowly, and reverently began to trace across John's thigh, "Femur."

"Sherlock." John said willing him to stop. He was half-hard already as Sherlock obviously knew and if they didn't want to go further, they needed to stop now. Sherlock ignored him.

"Tibia, Fibula" he recited as his fingers danced across his lower leg. They brushed his ankle, "Tarsals" and across his foot, "Metatarsals, Phalanges."

Sherlock stood up once more, "On the bed."

"What?"

"On your stomach so I can do your back."

'Oh, _God_, yes.' John thought and scrambled to the bed.

"Perhaps it would be more… productive… if you took your shirt off." Sherlock said his tone seemingly innocent, but John knew better. He didn't argue and threw his shirt to the middle of their room. Sherlock's eyes ran over his torso but John didn't give him enough time to really _look_ before laying on the bed on his stomach.

Sherlock straddled him and first touched his shoulder. "Scapula" he muttered before lightly moving his fingers to John's neck. John shuddered in delight.

"Cervical Vertebrae 1-7" Sherlock said running his fingers torturously downwards. "Thoracic Vertebrae 8-19" and even lower "Lumbar Vertebrae 20-24" and then inexorably lower, Sherlock's fingers brushing the spot that makes his back arch.

"There is of course the sacrum made of 5 bones fused together and, the 4 fused vertebrae that I know quite well, the coccyx." Sherlock said as his fingers 'accidentally' brushed in between his crack, teasing him.

"Sherlock." John moaned.

"Yes, John?" Sherlock asked so smug about the whole event.

"Please."

"Please, what? I'm going to go study the different parts of Yorick now. It will be on the test tomorrow, after all." Sherlock said beginning to stand up.

"SHERLOCK HOLMES IF YOU LEAVE ME HERE HARD AND WANTING WHILE YOU GO STUDY A FAKE SKULL I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE ANOTHER EXPERIMENT AGAIN." John commanded grabbing Sherlock by his waist and pushing him against the wall while sitting on the bed.

"You" lick "bloody" nip "Tease" bite. "How dare you" massage at the earlobe with teeth "Even consider" suck at the pulse "leaving me like this, hm?" bite.

"I-I ah, was only… mmmm joking, John. I would never actually… ungh leave you" Sherlock moaned drawing out every vowel in his low nearly baritone voice that vibrated through John's chest. John decided not to linger on the foreplay. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them and his pants down and throwing them across the room before immediately grabbing some lube he kept on his bedside table for situations like this (after all this was not the first time this has happened) and lubed his fingers up. He slammed his lips on Sherlock's hard enough to bruise to be a reminder to him. As he nipped on Sherlock's upper lip causing Sherlock to sigh and open his mouth for John to explore, John inserted his finger in himself. His head was tilted so that Sherlock could see his ministrations. Sherlock usually liked doing this part himself. To feel the heat and tightness around his fingers, a precursor of what would soon encompass his flesh. But seeing John fingering himself and imagining him doing this by himself, sticking 2 fingers up his own ass moaning Sherlock's name as he came did things to Sherlock. Things that made him subconsciously rub against whatever piece of John he could get a hold of.

John smirked into the kiss. Of course he knew what he was doing to Sherlock; slowly torturing him to the brink of orgasm before pulling away and reaping the results of his work. He pulled away from the kiss just as he pulled his fingers that had stretched him and stared at Sherlock. His hair was thoroughly disheveled, his face flushed, his lips swollen.

"John… please."

"Please what?"

"John…"

"Maybe I'll go study with Yorick hm? How would you like that?"

"No, please, John. I didn't mean it I'm sorry please don't leave me."

John nuzzled into Sherlock's neck "I won't." With that he straddled Sherlock and lowered himself onto Sherlock. They groaned simultaneously. Once John was fully seated onto Sherlock, he didn't wait. He rode Sherlock. Sherlock whimpered. Anyone who thought that Sherlock was in charge here was extremely mistaken. Anytime John felt Sherlock close to the edge, he slowed down. Sherlock was frustrated. He grasped John's waist and started thrusting. John gasped but bit Sherlock's neck in retaliation. They fought for dominance for a majority of the time. Near the end though, John gave in and Sherlock thrust up into him hitting his prostrate dead on and rubbing his cock in time with the thrusts. John came first, white spurts coming out of him and clenching around Sherlock who came without warning.

They sat there sated for a few moments. John was just curling up against Sherlock when he found himself lying on a pillow instead.

"Sherlock?"

"I need to study, remember? You sleep. Yorick will help me for now."

John pouted slightly causing Sherlock to smile and his heart to squeeze at the cuteness of it all.

"I will join you shortly. Sleep now." He kissed John's forehead.

"Frontal." John muttered.

"You're not making any sense John."

"Neither do you."

"I have a method to my madness, though."

"You know it's called pillow talk for a reason right?"

"Oh? And what reason would that be?"

"It's supposed to happen while lying on a _pillow_." John emphasized.

"Sorry, love." Sherlock muttered before turning his back to walk back to the desk before he sat down, he heard John mutter a phrase that broke his heart.

"Love you."

Sherlock stopped and turned to see John just beginning to drift off. He battled with himself before finally giving in to John and joining him in bed.

"Back so soon?"

"Shut up, I'm tired."

"Whatever you say, love."

"John?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

John smiled and curled up against Sherlock like a cat, who in turn wrapped his arms around John and held him until they both fell asleep together.


	3. The Muscular System

"God I hate school." John said banging his head on the paper-laden desk

"Why? It's the only place where we can actually not be bored!" Sherlock said looking up from his experiment on their kitchen counter.

"It's just stressful. Plus, a lot of this I may never use! I mean yeah, science and math I will but _English? Really?_ It's pointless."

"You never know. Perhaps you will change your mind one day and become a writer."

"Pff. Right. That's totally going to happen." John said rolling his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms and cracking his neck trying desperately to relieve himself of the tension in his back. When he didn't feel any better, he sighed in defeat and slumped over pouring over "One Flew Over the Cookoo's Nest" once more, not understanding what the hell it meant when Bromden said he wasn't big when apparently he was over 6 feet tall. He furrowed his brow trying to understand when he felt long fingers digging into his back and shoulders.

He gasped in surprise and looked back, seeing Sherlock looking down at him, stilling his hand movements and raising his eyebrow asking for permission.

"What are you doing?" John asked hesitantly.

"Massaging your shoulders. Even Anderson could see that you are stressed. I'm merely trying to help you."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to." Sherlock said, cutting him off. "Plus, it's a good way to study my _anatomy_." He said leaning down and whisper into his ear. John shivered in response.

"Well, if you're actually excited about studying how could I refuse?" John said. Sherlock pulled John up and led him to the bed where John sat down.

"Take off your shirt." Sherlock ordered going to the bathroom to retrieve something.

John did as he was told and laid on his stomach with his head facing the door. It opened to reveal a shirtless Sherlock reading the label on a bottle of some sort of oil. When Sherlock caught John glancing at him he motioned toward the bottle.

"Massage oil."

"Great."

"That wasn't what you were looking at, was it?"

"Nope."

Sherlock smirked and crossed the room in a mere few steps straddling John's waist. John had to bite back a moan at the feeling of Sherlock's weight on him. Sherlock was close enough that he could hear him though.

"Eager?"

"For you? Yes."

He smirked once more. "Patience, Watson."

"Sorry, _sir_."

Sherlock wrinkled his nose. "Ew. Don't call me sir. Makes me sound like my father."

John retorted. "Don't call me Watson. Reminds _me_ of _my _father."

"Fine. Now, relax, John."

John took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt the heat off of Sherlock's hands before he felt his hands. He moaned as Sherlock rubbed his calloused hands into the tight muscles of his middle to lower back. He almost didn't hear him muttering under his breath, "Latissimus dorsi."

"Mmm, correct." John said

Sherlock moved his hands upwards to just below his neck and rubbed his thumbs there while murmuring, "Trapezius."

His hands twisted so that his pointer and middle fingers on both hands to the side of his neck. "Sternocleidomastoid"

"Top marks." John sighed. While keeping his hands there, Sherlock leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the back of John's head just above his neck. "Occipitalis."

"That feels so good, Sherlock."

Sherlock moved his palms across the top of his shoulder and lightly squeezed the rounded part, digging his fingers in. "Deltoid."

He reached around John pulling him up so that he was leaning into his back and began rubbing small circles into his pectoral muscles, catching his nipples and rolling them between his fingers, "Pectoralis major"

"What else?"

"Shut up, John." Sherlock said while leaning in to kiss him leaving John scrambling for something to hold on to. Sherlock directed his hands to the back of his head. John twisted his fingers into his hair kissing his deeply trying to gain dominance to turn the tables. Sherlock detached his mouth and whispered, "Obicularis Oris"

John melted in his arms. Scientific terms should never be that sexy. Combined with that voice? It should be illegal. His brain stopped functioning.

But Sherlock was relentless. He continued whispering into John's ear while massaging and naming different muscles. Rectus abdominales, external obliques, transversus abdominis, etc. When he reached the waistband of John's sweatpants, he quickly pulled them down and off with the help of John. When that was finished, he moved his hand to John's thigh.

He rubbed across his upper thigh "Sartorius" his inner thigh "Adductors" and even closer making John whimper at feeling the heat so close to him "Gracilis"

"Jesus Christ, Sherlock."

"I need to study, John."

"To hell with studying! I need you!" John moaned.

"Let me finish, John. You've always taught me that patience is a virtue."

"You've always taught me to _get the fuck on with it_"

Sherlock pointedly ignored him and turned him around and laid him down, lifting his legs so they rested on his shoulders. He turned his head and started kissing down his calf, "Gastrocnemius, Soleus, Fibularis Longus, Tibalis Anterior" and finally reached the heel, "Calcaneal."

Sherlock leaned down and started to blow on John's cock. John sighed and moaned in relief.

"But surely you must know my favorite muscle of them all?"

"I'm guessing it's not orbicularis oculi?"

"Nope."

"Mhmm… wonder what it could be, then…" John smiled while turning his head and smiling coyly at Sherlock whose heart did flip-flops at the sight of him.

Sherlock flipped John over suddenly and nipped at one of his butt cheeks. "Gluteus maximus, of course."

He didn't give John any time to respond as he spread his cheeks and licked around John's hole. John shivered and shook feeling the teasing tongue rub slowly against him. He pushed back trying to get his tongue into him but Sherlock did not move.

"God, Sherlock. Please!"

"Please…?"

"For God's- stick your fucking tongue into my fucking arse before I explode from the tension!"

"Tut-tut John. You're so pushy." But he complied anyways, dipping his tongue in and gradually pushing in until he couldn't anymore before tongue-fucking him intensely. Swirling and rubbing all of John's good spots causing John to tremble and barely keep himself upright on his forearms and knees.

"If you don't –ah- stop I'mmmm gonna come, Sh-Sher."

Sherlock pulled back and started working one finger covered with some of the massage oil into John but John shook his head. "You don't need to prepare me. I need you now, Sherlock."

"I don't want to hurt you, John." Sherlock insisted.

Once more John shook his head. "While you were out earlier getting supplies for your experiment, I… umm got bored and…"

"You prepared yourself?" Sherlock said incredulously.

"Yes, I was horny and you were out so I fucked myself with my fingers. You don't need to prepare me so get you cock in my arse, now!" John whined and pushed back into Sherlock. Sherlock was stupefied thinking of John sticking his own fingers in himself and opening himself up… for Sherlock… he would have to insist John do that. But another time. After all, John was offering his arse to him and well… who was he to refuse? He slowly unbuttoned his trousers and pumped his dick with the oil for a few moments before lining himself up with John.

Sherlock grasped John's waist and slowly pushed into John. John moaned and pushed back immediately. Sherlock moaned and knew he wouldn't last long. He thrusted a few times, changing the angle, until John moaned loudly and obscenely against him from having his prostrate hit and nearly fell on the bed. Once more, Sherlock grabbed him and pulled him up against him so they were both sitting.

Sherlock thrusted into John while John shoved his fist into his mouth to keep from sobbing from the pleasure. Sherlock reached around and started pumping John until John practically screamed around his fist and bit it hard enough to draw blood while tightening around Sherlock. Sherlock growled and thrusted hard into John one more time before coming. He thrusted lazily a few times before coming down from his high and laying himself and John down so that he was the big spoon and John was the little spoon after pulling out of John slowly. As soon as John's head hit the pillow, he was out.

Sherlock smiled fondly down at John, pulling him in close and tucking them both in. As he nuzzled John's neck, he whispered, "Good night, my love."

And even though he was asleep, John smiled and leaned into Sherlock as they drifted off.


	4. The Head and the Heart

Head and the Heart

"But Jaaaawn, I don't _want_ to study!"

"Even for anatomy?" John raises his eyebrows. They haven't had a study session that ended without someone's dick in someone's arse so John didn't know why Sherlock was complaining.

"It's a double test! We have to study _two_ different body parts that have nothing to do with each other: the brain and the heart! Why would a teacher do that?" Sherlock said lounging in his robe on the couch in their room looking very catlike.

"I don't know and it's not our place to speculate, but we need to study for it to get a good grade! At least quiz me!" John said exasperated.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and stood up obviously annoyed that his boyfriend had requested his help. John handed Sherlock his study guide and sat on his swivel chair waiting for Sherlock to ask him a question.

"What are the main parts of a dendrite?" Sherlock asked.

"Uh… the cell body, the axon, the myelin sheaths, and the axon terminals?"

"You forgot the dendrite." Sherlock said.

"Oh, right" John groaned and put his head in his hands.

"How does a signal travel through one neuron to another?"

"Oh! I know this! The signal begins in the cell body and travels to the axon. In the axon, the sodium ion channels open allowing an increase of sodium to flood inside the axon so that it is positive on the inside and negative on the outside, the opposite of before. After the signal is sent, the sodium ion channels close and the potassium ion channels open so potassium ions leave the axon repolarizing the axon. The myelin sheaths transmit the signal more quickly. When it reaches the axon terminal, neurotransmitters are released in the synaptic cleft which opens the channels of the dendrite to allow the charged ions through to send the signal to the next cell." John said proudly.

"You hit all the basics." Sherlock said. John pouted.

"What do you mean? I thought I got it!"

"I didn't say you were incorrect, you just missed a few minor details. Nothing Mrs. H will take points off for so don't worry about it. Now, point out the four lobes of the cerebrum."

"How? I don't exactly have a brain on hand." John said sarcastically.

"Just point out the general area and any important information you remember."

"Okay, then."

"Frontal Lobe" Sherlock said.

John stood up and tapped Sherlock on the forehead. "This deals with personality, memory, decision making, and emotions as well as motor functions in the Primary Motor Cortex. Also, Broca's Area, which holds the neurons that deal with speaking."

"Good. Parietal Lobe and the fissure that divides the Frontal and Parietal lobes."

"The Central Sulcus divides the brain," John said drawing a line where the central sulcus is approximately on the top of Sherlock's head, "This is where the parietal lobe is," John said putting his hand on top of Sherlock's unruly head of curls. "And it holds the neurons for integration of touch and spatial awareness and perception and taste. It is also where the Primary Sensory Area and the Gustatory Cortex are."

"Good. Temporal lobes. And the fissures too."

"Lateral Fissure here," John said tracing the lines on both sides of Sherlock's head, "And the temporal lobes are here," he said rubbing his fingers lightly on Sherlock's temples, "they deal with organization and comprehension of language, hearing, and memory. Very important for you."

"Mm. Continue." Sherlock said enjoying the feeling of John lightly massaging his temples.

John smirked, "Wernicke's Area is the only specialized area here. This is similar to Broca's Area except here it deals with processing the heard language."

"Yes. Finally, Occipital Lobe."

"Mm. The Occipital lobe is here," John said teasing the curls at the back of Sherlock's head with his mouth just inches away from Sherlock's, "and this deals with visual processing."

"Yes, though I would rather be dealing with the sensory right now rather than visual."

"Let me finish studying and maybe we can move through some examples." John said.

Sherlock pouted. "Fine. You seem to know the brain well enough. Let's move onto the heart."

"Fine by me."

"Explain the basic flow of blood through the heart."

"Any particular place I should start?"

"Pick a place."

"Fine. So oxygen-poor blood enters through the Superior and Inferior Vena Cava and goes into the right atrium. The Atrioventricular valve opens and blood flows into the right ventricle but an electrical signal forces the muscle to contract, which causes any remaining blood that hasn't drained into the ventricle to do so. The ventricle pumps the blood and the Atrioventricular valve closes while the pulmonary semilunar valve opens to allow blood through to the lungs via the pulmonary artery to collect oxygen. It then travels back to the heart through the pulmonary veins into the left atrium, which then drains into the left ventricle through the left av valve which then goes through the aortic semilunar valves once the ventricle contracts and goes into the aorta which sends the blood through arteries to different tissues of the blood and then returns to the vena cavas through the capillaries and veins."

John said all of this while placing his hand on the place where Sherlock's heart was beating, making John smile.

"Amazing, the heart is." John continued.

"Indeed. Next question: what is the purpose of the heart?"

"Really, this is the easiest question."

"Answer it anyways!"

"Fine. To pump blood through the body and generally keep the body alive and able."

Sherlock hesitated for a moment and frowned.

"What?" John asked, "I'm not wrong am I?"

"No, it's… nothing never mind."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now, which part of the brain controls the heart? Huh, I guess they do relate to each other."

"Apparently. Well, the medulla oblongata controls the functions of the body that don't require constant thinking."

"Correct." Sherlock said quietly, turning his head away.

"Hey," John said turning Sherlock's face back to him, "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing John. It's actually very silly actually…"

"Tell me anyways!" John said.

"It's just… even though the heart is controlled by the medulla oblongata, conscious thought doesn't, so really the brain can't control the heart at all, yet the brain needs the heart and cannot function without it."

John looked at Sherlock confused, "And? Why has that upset you?"

"Well… I've always thought of you as the heart to my brain so…"

"You think I don't need you?"

"Well-"

"That is ridiculous. The heart would not pump if the brain did not tell it to. I need you to survive just as you need me. We are crucial parts of each other, Sherlock, neither more important than the other."

"I know… I was being ridiculous-"

"Not ridiculous. Sentimental? Yes. Absolutely adorable? Most definitely." John said before kissing Sherlock sweetly, "And most of all, the most romantic. Thing. Anyone. Has ever said. To me." John said, each phrase emphasized with a kiss. At the end of that, John kissed Sherlock deeply, his tongue probing and begging for entrance into Sherlock's mouth, to which he granted.

Their kiss was slow and languid. John reached up and put his right hand on the nape of Sherlock's neck while his left hand gently grasped his waist to bring them closer and Sherlock held both sides of John's face. They stood there for a few moments kissing before pulling away.

"Can we erm…, go slow today? I know we usually are rough but…" Sherlock asked shyly.

"Yes." John said. Without further ado, he lifted Sherlock gently and Sherlock wrapped his lanky legs around John's waist and John took them to bed all the while kissing him passionately and sweetly.

He laid Sherlock on top of the bed and crawled over him. He slowly opened each button on Sherlock's shirt and ran his hand underneath the material on the left side to the place where Sherlock's heart was. He could feel the ba-thump of his heartbeat, making him smile into their kiss. He removed himself from Sherlock's lips and trailed his lips down Sherlock's long, pale neck to the place where his hand was covering Sherlock's heart and laid a gentle kiss there.

"Despite what you may believe, I know you have a heart. I know that it loves and cares for me very much. Your head often overpowers your heart, but in the end, I know that you love me." John murmured into the skin there.

Sherlock felt a lump in his throat. It's times like these where his emotions get the better of him and he can't control them.

"I do, John Watson. I love you very much. So much so, that I often cannot contemplate a world where you don't exist in my life."

"You never need to contemplate that. I love you too much to leave you."

John kissed down Sherlock's torso and nipped at his hipbones before opening his trousers and pulling them and his boxers off and carelessly throwing them on the floor before paying attention to Sherlock's body once more.

He started at his right foot, slowly kissing up his leg while his other hand drew shapes and symbols into Sherlock's thigh. He sucked at the junction where his leg connected to his hips causing moans to climb their way out of Sherlock's throat.

"I love your legs. When they run, when they are folded, when you are standing or sitting. They, like you, are gorgeous."

He kissed the tip of Sherlock's penis but moved further upwards to Sherlock's stomach.

"You don't eat nearly enough. I worry about you especially when I can see your ribs like now." John said licking a solid line up Sherlock's right side of his chest. He stopped at Sherlock's nipple, which he took into his mouth and swirled it around with his tongue before biting it lightly. Simultaneously, he began to rub the other nipple. Sherlock gasped and involuntarily bucked his hips.

John moved up to bite at his clavicle. "Your prominent bones here, however, and all of your shoulders in fact are perfect. When you play your violin, I am almost jealous that it gets to bury itself in your neck like this."

"There is not need to be jealous, my dear. Feel free to 'bury your face in my neck' whenever you want to." Sherlock said breathlessly as John sucked at his pulse.

John smiled into Sherlock's neck but pulled back slightly to move to his arms. He kissed down carefully stroking and kissing Sherlock's biceps, triceps, and forearms before reaching his wrist.

"Your arms are a sight to behold too. While they are lanky, they are the perfect size to wrap around me. They are safe, warm, strong, and capable arms and I love them, especially when wrapped around me."

John kissed his wrist and sucked on each of Sherlock's fingers gently and nipped his pinky, but did not say anything. He moved to Sherlock's face.

"And God, how could I not love those cheekbones. They drive me mad, sometimes. I could spend hours just staring at the bone structure of your face. And these lips. So kissable and perfectly formed."

To illustrate his point, he toyed with Sherlock's lower lip before kissing him full on and tracing his lips with the tip of his tongue. When he pulled back, they were red and full and connected to a string of saliva that also connected to John's lips. John took in Sherlock's face: he was flushed, his eyes were half-lidded with pupils dilated, and hair tousled making him positively delectable in John's eyes.

John placed his nose in Sherlock's hair and breathed deeply, "Your smell is very comforting. I can't pinpoint what it is, but I know that it's your smell and it smells like home."

"John."

"Hm?"

"I need you… please."

"Alright, love. But know that there are countless things I love about you and I could spend a thousand lifetimes just trying to articulate them all."

"I love you." Sherlock said, wrapping his arms around John.

"And I love you," John said kissing Sherlock once more. This time, it was much more desperate. Their tongues intertwined and rubbed frantically against each other just as their lower bodies began to do as well. John pulled the lube from under the bed and slicked them both up. He looked up and Sherlock nodded in agreement and encouragement.

John grasped them both in his hand and began to thrust into the fist he had made. Sherlock's hand went to help and soon they were thrusting desperately into their conjoined hands. Gasping and moaning, their coupling continued to crescendo until they reached their peak. Sherlock came first, moaning John's name and his profession of love to him over and over until he had regained enough mental power to control his mouth. John came shortly after, biting sharply onto Sherlock's neck, marking him for the entire world to see.

Once they had both calmed down, John flexed his fingers, letting go of them both of them and wiping it on the sheet before falling next to Sherlock. He reached down once more, placing the lube back in its original position and retrieving the towel they kept there. He wiped both himself and Sherlock off before throwing the towel on the floor and cuddling into Sherlock.

"I love you. So much I cannot comprehend it." Sherlock whispered into John's hair.

"Love is incomprehensible. It is its own entity and is not meant to be comprehended." John muttered back.

"It overwhelms me." Sherlock said.

"It overwhelms me too. But we can be overwhelmed together." John said.

"Do you think we will be like this after we graduate? I mean… I know you want to go into the army but… can we continue our relationship? I want to love you forever. I cannot imagine after you. John?" Sherlock looked down, but John had fallen asleep. Sherlock's lips curled into a small smile and he kissed his forehead. They needed their sleep if they were going to pass their big test tomorrow, after all.


End file.
